Mate cocido
by dumbassprincess
Summary: Una merienda, con rico dulce de leche y besos aún más dulces, junto con sus respectivos moretones. Sólo que no. Argentina, Chile.


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes, Argentina (Martín) y Chile (Manuel), pertenecen a Rowein, así como a la comunidad Latin Hetalia. Axis Power Hetalia es de Himaruya.

**Summary:** ___Una merienda, con rico dulce de leche y besos aún más dulces, junto con sus respectivos moretones._ Sólo que no.__

**» Notas:** Fanfic hecho para un evento en la comunidad de livejournal latin_hetalia. ¡Espero que les guste! Y mil disculpas por usar himnos ajenos.

* * *

><p><strong>Mate <strong>**cocido****.**

* * *

><p>Las pisadas son torpes y zigzagueantes, primero en el pie izquierdo, luego en el derecho, dejándose caer sobre los hombros y las risas crujen en cada cuadra junto con sus zapatos. Los autos se deslizan por la humedad de la carrera, culpa de la ligera llovizna que cae sobre sus cabezas. Martín, a esta altura, empieza a colgarse de un poste de luz y a cantar a viva voz, exagerando el tono solemne de las palabras.<p>

—¡Oíd, mortales, el grito sagrado! —Martín se voltea a Manuel, le hace un gesto con la mano—. ¡Oíd el ruido de rotas cadenas! ¡Ved del trono a la noble igualdad!

Manuel se siente borracho, pero no tan borracho para cantar un himno a esta hora de la madrugada con la llovizna decorándole como gotitas de cristal en sus cabellos. Pero ahí está, riéndose contra una pared y mirando la risa lunática pero resplandeciente de Martín como si fuera la plata sobre sus dientes. Una plata amarillenta por el poste de luz y la contaminación de la ciudad.

—¡Puro, Chile, es tu cielo azulado! —Empieza alzando la voz, se levanta de la pared y se acerca a Martín, abrazándole por los hombros—. ¡Puras brizas te cruzan también, y tu campo de flores bordado es la copia feliz del Edén!

La risa de Martín ahora vibra en su pecho, cosquillas en la caracola de la oreja y calor sobre sus ropas. Hace tiempo que dejaron las botellas atrás, aprovechando que nadie les diría nada si los vieran a los dos tomando en la calle. Eso le gustaba a Manuel: un poco de libertad, un poco de trasgresión, un poco de risas y de "boludo" y malas conversaciones.

—¡Y los libres del mundo responden! ¡Al gran pueblo argentino salud! —exclama Martín, alzando la mano como si tuviera una copa entre manos. Manuel lo imita también, en total solarización borrachina.

—¡Y ese mar que tranquilo te baña, te promete futuro esplendor! —corea Manuel, desafinando en las últimas palabras pero cuando Martín lo besa, no le importa y desafinaría otro poco más si es necesario—. ¡Dulce patria, recibe los votos con que Chile en tu aras juró!

—¡Sean eternos los laureles que supimos conseguir! —sigue Martín, con más ahínco, exagerando con la mano en su pecho y el aliento caliente de la risa de Manuel sobre su cuello y el lóbulo de la oreja—. ¡Coronados de gloria vivamos!

—¡Que o la tumba serás de los libres o el asilo contra la opresión!

—¡O juremos con gloria morir!

—¡O el asilo contra la opresión!

Siguen caminando, riéndose, besándose en las esquinas y bajo la lluvia, el alcohol entre estrofas patrióticas y un poco de recuerdos. Manuel imitando la canción de Martín, Martín intentando acordarse de la letra de Manuel, pero ambos ya son demasiado viejos para importarles eso. Ya pasó el tiempo, ahora sólo queda seguir riéndose.

Seguir abrazándose.

E intentar no resbalarse con los posos de las veredas.

—¡Huevón, te mojaste todo!

—¡Cállate y ayudame, borracho!

* * *

><p>El departamento de Martín se vuelve cálido una vez la estufa está encendida. Manuel se estremece, le tiemblan un poco las rodillas y se limpia la nariz con unas servilletas descartables que Martín le dio mientras prepara <em>algo para calentar la panza<em> que no era ni mate ni té. Manuel mira a su izquierda la vista de la ciudad, mezclándose con el vaho de la lluvia y las luces que parecen estrellas de colores diferentes, un mar lleno de luz, un mar que te devora sin pensarlo con tener tal oportunidad; el mar violento, el mar apasionado y exigente, un mar que sólo puede ver blanco y negro. Manuel se recuesta en el sofá, mira la televisión apagada con la nariz sonrosada y Martín llega con unas tazas blancas y unos panecitos untados con dulce de leche o mantequilla y un poco de azúcar encima.

—¿Cómo puedes comer eso? —pregunta Manuel con una mueca en la boca, Martín dándole una gran mordida al pan con mantequilla y se lo ofrece con las cejas alzadas—. No, gracias. ¿Qué es esto?

—Si te vas a poner así, no tomés nada y cagate de frío. Se llama mate cocido.

—Te dije que no quiero mate —dice Manuel, dejando la taza sobre la mesita y tomando el pan calentito con manjar—. ¿En serio no tienes té?

—Andá, ni siquiera lo probaste, cagón —dice Martín, toma un trago de su taza y suspira con una mueca de placer—. Nada mejor que mate cocido para calentarte.

—Te dije que no me gusta el mate.

Martín ya recostó su espalda sobre el sofá y los ojos ya se cerraron para cortar la discución. También, cuando llegaron al departamento, se cambió la ropa húmeda; Manuel se puso un piyama suyo que dejó allí a conveniencia.

—Este sí te va a gustar, probalo.

Manuel hace un mohín con la boca, pero toma la taza y la acerca a su boca. El olor calienta su nariz sonrosada, no parece muy fuerte y es una rara sensación que da. Como un té pero con olor al mate que Martín siempre prepara en la mañana, o en la tarde o en cualquier hora del día cuando se juntan en una plaza y se ponen a payar y a veces Martín le gana o es Manuel quién lo hace: ambos tienen esta virtud del ingenio y el _chamuyo_. El líquido marrón le calienta la garganta y el estómago, el gusto es tan extraño en su boca porque es dulce y suave.

Parpadea. Vuelve a tomar y cuando se da cuenta, su taza está vacía y está recostando su cabeza en el hombro de Martín. También es cálido (y suave, pero no es dulce).

—Eres de lo peor —dice Manuel entre risas bajas y perezosas, el alcohol adormeciéndolo, el frío cansándolo, el calor de Martín invitándolo—. De lo peor.

Martín murmura algo, abraza los hombros de Manuel y lo acerca a su cuerpo. Manuel no pone resistencia, se deja recostar y su cabeza se sostiene con la de Martín y se empujan juguetonamente; los ojos pesan, los párpados se abren cada vez menos y las respiraciones se mezclan lentas y sensuales, inocentes, alcoholizadas y con mate cocido escapándose en forma de vapor en segundos.

El olor de la mantequilla, el azúcar y el manjar con el toque justo del duche de leche se suspende en el aire. Mientras tanto;

Martín y Manuel quedan dormidos uno junto al otro en el sofá.


End file.
